Disappointment
by Anne's Tantrums
Summary: Who knew Jellal eavesdrops on other people's conversations? Lucy doesn't know if the guy's a romantic or he's a hopeless bum but... there's nothing she can do. After all, she likes him. And she honestly didn't think he could be a sap.


_"We write what we imagine."_

* * *

Expectations kill, no?

Unfortunately, Lucy Heartfilia only tasted the bitter taste of blood of bad luck just now. What was she thinking? _'Mira and her matchmaking.'_ Why didn't she realize it sooner? That was wrong. She knew but she still expected it. Oh, how wrong she was when she saw reality rushing towards her like a bullet. If only she had stopped with the expectations then she wouldn't have to feel so dejected.

"Lucy?"

"Ah, Mira-san. Hi."

"What's wrong?" The barmaid asked with a smile.

Lucy wished she could smile like that, no sadness hidden behind. Lucy sighed and for the first time in days, she showed a smile. But Mira could tell the difference between her usual smiles than this. Easily, she figured Lucy was going through something. So she decided not to pry.

Sighing, Lucy dropped her forehead to the counter. Slightly reluctant, she whispered, "Someone."

She hoped Mira didn't hear that. She thought the older Mage really didn't because she wasn't giving her an acknowledging reply to her.

"A guy?"

But hey, this was Mirajane Strauss we're talking about.

She didn't answer. Lucy knew that the barmaid would understand her. Matchmaking, after all, has been Mira's skill – no matter how many times had she already failed in pairing a couple. After a couple of seconds, Lucy sighed, hitting her forehead once on the counter.

All of a sudden, Mira giggled.

"Who is it?"

 _'Ah. I should've known she'd get interested.'_

Before she knew it, Mira started enumerating every guy in the guild that Lucy has made any contact with. "Natsu? Gray? Laxus? Gajeel? Freed? Bixlow? Elfman? Max? Macao? Wakaba?" To which she only shook her head after each name. She honestly thought Mira had given up.

"Who?" Mira whined.

"Hint, it's someone I can't have."

Giving up wasn't a word you could find anywhere in any of Mira's dictionaries and vocabularies. After a few more seconds, Lucy heard her gasping loudly. She looked up at her and saw that her eyes were practically shining.

Mira grinned. "Happy?"

It was her turn to gasp, loudly. "Mira-san, how is it do you figure that I like Happy?"

"I knew it. You like someone."

 _'Wasn't that obvious?'_ Lucy thought to herself.

"So, who is it?" Mira asked, her fingers clasped together while her eyes were sparkling with excitement. Lucy thought maybe Mira was just excited because she finally had liked someone. After the white-haired girl's failed attempt in pairing her with either Natsu or Gray, she had given up in pairing her with someone else.

"Ne, Mira-san, Erza likes Jellal, right?" Lucy suddenly asked, her voice holding a tinge of hopelessness. Truth be told, she was expecting a different answer. But she knew that wouldn't come.

"Why would you ask that? Of course she – " Mira cut herself off from finishing that last statement that she figured would hurt Lucy. If not for her hopeless and sad eyes, she would've thought that Lucy was into matchmaking as well, but she realized that wasn't the case. Mira finally understood what Lucy was hinting at before. "Oh."

Mira thought, _'So that's why she labeled Jellal as someone she can't have.'_

"Erza!" the white-haired woman suddenly called.

"E-Eh? Mira-san?!" the Celestial Mage panicked. _'Why was she calling Erza?'_ Had she gone crazy?

After a few seconds, Erza calmly reached the bar, holding a plate of a slice of her favorite strawberry cake in her hands as she munched on a piece. As she swallowed, she faced Mira. "Yes, Mira?"

"Do you like Jellal?"

For some reason, Mira was looking serious when she asked her that question. And for another reason, Lucy was curious as well. And for some other unknown reason, Erza wasn't blushing and/or stuttering like usual when she answered her. As a matter of fact, she was perfectly calm, much to their surprise.

"I don't. What makes you think so?"

That really got the two. What makes them think so? It was obvious! Wasn't it? They were really shocked, especially the blonde. Hope started to shine for her.

The barmaid didn't back down. "But I saw you with him yesterday."

Erza stated calmly, "We were just talking."

"Oh. I thought you guys were…" Mira trailed off. She didn't want to continue any further since it might hurt Lucy and as Erza said, they weren't together.

Sadly, though, that hope died down immediately just after seconds. Even though Erza doesn't likes him, as she says, Jellal might like the redhead. And that gives her no choice.

Besides, she'd seen it with her own eyes. The way Jellal looks at her was different. It was always full of adoration. She'd never mistake that kind of look for something else. She knew Jellal liked Erza. Lucy knew she didn't have a chance.

Never had, never will.

For heaven's sake, Erza said they were about to kiss during their training camp for the grand magic Games. It was hard for her to keep up with the façade that she was putting on, pretending that she was interested about their story. Well yes, she was actually interested but she was also feeling jealous. But he has a fiancée, as he said to her before, but Erza said he was lying.

So, who knows?

No one knows that she likes Jellal, though. Well, except for Levy. But other than her best friend, no one else. After today, Mira probably already knows.

"Sorry, I'm sleepy. I'm heading home," Lucy mumbled, faking a yawn. She didn't want to lie to them but she didn't want to tell them the truth either.

"Are you okay?" Erza asked her, worry evident on her face. Lucy just nodded and she walked away.

Lucy frowned as she walked to the guild doors and she kept the frown on her face. She had a lot of things to worry about right now. She shouldn't bother thinking about the man at this time. But looks like it wouldn't work for her this day.

As she exited the guild, she heard a voice. "Disappointed?"

She turned around in a swift motion, grabbing Loke's key in the process and preparing to summon him. But what she did was different.

"Jellal?" she inquired as she raised an eyebrow, returning her key back to its place. She then stood properly and faced him. A frown formed on her face. It was obvious to him she was confused. She asked again, "What do you mean _'disappointed'_?"

Jellal was wearing his usual attire with his Crime Sorcière cloak. He was leaning against the brick walls of Fairy Tail with his arms crossed. His blue hair were blocking his eyes but Lucy knew his eyes were so stunning. Then, he smirked.

"Were you… disappointed earlier that I was out with Erza yesterday?" he asked, not caring if he was too blunt about it. And why would he care? He was just asking Lucy. Besides, they were practically talking about him earlier. _And he was also curious._

Lucy panicked on the inside. On the outside, too. "Wh-What do you mean? Of c-course I wasn't!" ' _Of course you weren't, stupid!'_ Her efforts to deny it were very much acknowledged since Jellal laughed. He stood up properly and walked closer to Lucy, resulting in her blushing a bit.

"Of course you weren't," he muttered with a confident smirk. She gave him a look, his smirk now gone.

 _'Isn't he too confident?'_ she thought as she mentally rolled her eyes.

But then, she sighed. He probably heard everything earlier. She nodded her head reluctantly, a yes to his question. And that damn smirk was back.

"Well, if you don't expect anything, you won't get disappointed."

That was what Lucy heard since his voice was so low and they were at least two meters away from each other. But she knew she heard him correctly.

"Sorry, but I don't like you back."

 _'Like me b-back? He knows?'_ she thought frantically, her face giving shame to Erza's hair. And Lucy wasn't even wearing makeup today. She lowered her head, suddenly feeling shy in front of Jellal. The said man chuckled softly. She could hear his footsteps getting father away and that's when she felt something hit her head. She looked at the ground and saw a folded piece of paper that wasn't there before.

She took it then she looked back at Jellal who was already walking. He was waving his hand that said, _'See you later'_ then she heard him say, "Read it." So she unfolded it and read it.

As she read it, she crumpled the paper in her hands then she threw it to the ground, gritting her teeth. She crossed her arms and she huffed ignorantly. She glanced at the piece of paper again and thinking about the content of it made her heart flutter.

She softly smiled as she recalled the words written inside.

* * *

 **7 PM. Tonight. In front of the Sola Tree.**

 **You didn't expect that, did you?**

 **Wear something comfortable okay?**

 **P.S. I don't really like you.**

 **But you can change that to 'I love you' :)**

 **Jellal**

 **By the way, you looked cute when you blushed. Bleh! :P**

* * *

 **AnnieBear:** Yo! So, this if my first JeLu story that I published. Sadly, this is only a one-shot. I personally liked it. Actually, it was just supposed to be a drabble but I thought I'd change it. Anyways, please tell me your thoughts! I take anything!

FOLLOW! It's going to be fun.

REVIEW! Tell me if you liked it, 'kay?

FAVE! Well, there are more JeLu on the way.


End file.
